The invention relates to a roller band cassette for use in a control device, in particular for a heating and/or air conditioning system, for controlling air flow streams in motor vehicles.
DE 44 42 000 A1 relates to a control device for a heating and/or air conditioning system which is designed as a louver cassette and is inserted into air ducts of a heating and/or air conditioning system for a motor vehicle. The control device regulates the amount and also the direction of the air flow passing through it. The control device is formed by a frame in which a multiplicity of pivotable slats which form a flap-type louver is arranged. Pivoting of the slats in a range of from 0 to 90° enables the passage cross section for the air flow to be completely closed, completely opened or partially opened up, the direction of the air flow also being influenced by the position of the slats. This louver cassette has a multiplicity of parts, caused by the slat design and the activating means associated therewith. In the case of narrow air gaps, whistling noises and possibly also rattling noises may occur. In addition, a louver cassette of this type has a relatively high air resistance, i.e. decrease of pressure.
DE 35 14 358 A1 has already proposed replacing conventional flaps for controlling the air flows in a heating and/or air conditioning system by a “roller-type louver”. The latter comprises a roller band which is partially provided with cutouts and closes or partially or completely opens up the passage openings of air flow ducts. The roller band is wound up and unwound in a manner guided via individual rollers, and is brought by means of a servomotor via a drive roller into a closing, opening or intermediate position.
EP 0 705 725 A1 has disclosed a development of a roller-type louver of this type. In this, a film-like roller band which has, distributed over its length, a multiplicity of different cutouts for the passage of an air flow is guided past the outlet openings of the air conditioning system housing and therefore controls the outlet cross section for the air. In a further application, a roller band of this type is arranged directly in front of the heating element and controls the amount of air passing through the heating element and the bypass flow flowing around the heating element. This type of roller-type louver is adapted in each case to the specific installation conditions and configurations of a specific heating and/or air conditioning system.
It is the object of the present invention to improve a roller band cassette for a control device, in particular for a heating and/or air conditioning system.